Imitator Blue
'Summary' Little Blue accidentally kills Blue, and disguises himself as Blue to make sure Pink and Blink don't worry. 'Transcript' (Blue is in heavy armor while LB is holding a machine gun) Little Blue: You ready? Blue: Uhh, are you sure this is a good idea? Little Blue: Of course. SEVEN SECONDS LATER (Blue is dead and LB is giving him CPR) Little Blue: Come on! Red: Told ya he'd die instantly Little Blue: You recorded it! (sighs) I killed my brother! How are Pink and Blink going to react? I'll have to pretend to be Blue to spare their feelings. Red: Yeah good luck doing THAT! (laughs while walking away) Little Blue: (throws a bomb down the street and Red's hat lands next to him on fire) This had better work. (takes off his hood) Well, I guess I'm Blue... until the next episode. (walks back to Blue's house) I'm home! Blink: Yay! Daddy's home! Pink: Blue! Back so soon? "Blue": Yep. Apperently the test was... cut short. Pink: Oh thank goodness you didn't die or anything. "Blue": (chuckles) Yeah. (weakly) Yay... Pink: You look tired. Why don't you come to bed? "Blue": Sure. Blink, teeth, now. Blink: Aww! Fine! (goes into the bathroom) "Blue": (groans as he gets in the bed) I am dog tired! Pink: Well let's get some sleep okay? (turns off the light) (They wake up in the morning) "Blue": (yawns) I feel so much better. (Pink is massaging his back) Pink: Does that feel better Blue sweetie? "Blue": (guilty) Yeah... (Blink gets on the bed and "Blue" groans) Little Blue: Little knees always find that spot! Blink: Good morning daddy. "Blue": (even more guilty) Morning Blink. Pink: Alright, let's go get breakfast. ("Blue" is making breakfast, but in the style that LB usually does. Pink notices he's doing it differently) Pink: Uhh, Blue? Are you okay? "Blue": Yeah, It's just my brother told me to do it like this. Pink: Oh... "Blue": (hands Blink his pancakes) Guys, I have to tell you something... Blink and Pink: What? "Blue": Little Blue has just left town. Pink: Oh. Where to? "Blue": Uh... Italy! Pink: Oh wow! Well, I hope he enjoys his trip there. "Blue": (hands Pink her omulet) Hurry Blink, we still gotta take you to school! Blink: Oh no! I'm gonna be late! "Blue": You don't want to miss saying hi to Ellen! (covers his mouth because Blue never really met Ellen) Pink: What did you just say Blue? "Blue": Uh... (has a flashback of LB looking through a security camera of Blink's school) Little Blue: Looks like Blink has a friend. "Blue:" (comes out of flashback) Uhhh... (Pink is impatientally waiting) Pink: Well?! Who's Ellen?! Blink: It's okay Mommy, Ellen's my friend at School! Pink: But you never told us.. Blue?! "Blue": I saw Ellen last time I picked him up. Pink: Ok. So, is Ellen really nice Blink? Blink: She's wonderful! "Blue": See? One more bite and we can go, Blink. Blink: Okay Daddy. (Blink finishes and gets ready) "Blue": Pink, didn't you say you don't work today? Pink: Nah, I've got the day off. "Blue": I don't work either, so I geuss we should do something together. (nerveously chuckles) Pink: Oh no! Take Blink to school first! We can't say that in front of him! "Blue": (doesn't realize) What? Pink: JUST TAKE BLINK TO SCHOOL! "Blue": (scared) Ok! (realizes) Uh oh. (runs to the car) God no! (After, "Blue" comes home) Pink: I hope you dropped him off. "Blue": Yes I did. (fakes a headache to get out o it) Ow! Pink: Oh Blue! (runs to him) Are you okay?! "Blue": (still faking) Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get that spare ice pack in the closet. (grabs an icepack) God. (thinking) I can't keep this up! I feel way to guilty. (looks in the mirror) What the? (sees a bit of hair) Shit! Blue doesn't have hair! I can't let Pink see this! Pink: Blue? Are you okay? "Blue": (covering it and speaking) Yeah. Just hurts really bad. Pink: Take a rest Blue, you've had a long day. (kisses his forehead) "Blue": (a bit of smoke comes off where Pink kissed him) Sure. Pink: Blue? Why is there smoke coming out of your head where I kissed you? "Blue": No reason. (the hair grows to where Pink can see it) Pink: (screams) Blue! Why is there hair on your head?! "Blue": (pretending) Must be coming back from when I did have hair. Pink: Blue, you never had hair in your life. "Blue": Remember? (flashback into Baldy Blue) Pink: Oh yeah. "Blue": Yep. (Pink sees a picture of LB with hair and it looks EXACTALLY the same) Pink: HANG ON! How come your hair looks like LIttle Blue's?! "Blue": We're brothers, don't you expect something to look exactly alike? (Pink starts thinking) Pink: No! You two never look the same! "Blue": (groans) I CAN'T TAKE THIS! (puts the hood back on) Little Blue: There. Happy? Pink: LITTLE BLUE?! Why were you disguising as Blue?! Little Blue: (breaks down crying) I KILLED BLUE ON ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T WANT YOU AND BLINK TO HATE ME! BUT NOW YOU DO! KILL ME OR WHATEVER! (Pink starts feeling bad) Pink: LB, I don't hate you... It's just, you could have told me earlier. Little Blue: (still crying) I couldn't! I was too scared! And you couldn't pay rent by yourself! You and Blink would be kicked out and be mad at me more! Pink: (smiles) Little Blue, I'm so proud of you. I know you killed Blue by accident. But you helped us pay the rent and take care of us. Trust me, if Blue and I weren't together, I would have been with you. (kisses his cheek) (Blue walks in with a full body cast) Pink: BLUE! (hugs him) Your not dead! Blue: Yeah, but I AM BADLY INJURED! Little Blue: I think that's a bad idea Pink! (Blue screams in pain) Blue: AAAAUGGGH! SHIT! Pink: Sorry. Blue: So, what went on in here? Pink: Well Little Blue tried posing as you and.. Blue: WHAT!?! Pink: He thought you were dead. Blue: Well, you paid rent, and that was punishment enough for you. Hey! You got your hair back! Little Blue: Yeah, I don't think it really fits me. (pours acid on it) Blue: Uhh, that's gonna melt your head. Little Blue: Well, it's nothing compared to the guilt I had every time Blink called me dad! Do you want to know how much that hurt me inside? Blue: Yeah, let's see some tears. Little Blue: Fine! (strains himself trying to cry) Wow, this acid does not let you cry! (Blink comes home from school) Blink: I'm back! Little Blue: Talk about short days. (Blink tackles him with excitement) Blink: Hi UNCLE! Little Blue: Hey buddy, I'm back from Italy! Blink: I hope you had fun there! Little Blue: I sure did. (hugs him) And I'm not going anywhere now. Pink: That is so sweet! (takes a picture) Blue: You might want to crop out the acid. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about this episode? Terrible (1/5) Bad (2/5) Good (3/5) Great (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes